


The Day he has been waiting for.

by Livedliveswilllive



Category: Amazing Phil, Dan Howell - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Candles, Kink, M/M, Riding Crops, Smut, Toy's, Vibrators, rope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livedliveswilllive/pseuds/Livedliveswilllive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a roleplay that took place on Omegle<br/>All credit for Phil's  section's goes to my writing buddy.</p><p>Dan has admired Phil for the entire time he was been considered a Sub, Phil is strong and touch. He's been known to get just about any man to submit to him. Dan want's to serve at Phil's feet and he'd do just about anything to do so.<br/>When his current Dom and Master, Chris speak's with Phil he manages to get Dan in with in for a Consideration session, A day where Phil put's Dan to the test, to see if Dan is worthy of serving him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day he has been waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Discontinued

Everyone who was anyone in the BDSM world knew exactly who Phil Lester was. He was tall, one of the tallest, he always dressed smart, clothing always neatly pressed and he always found a way to wear his luxury, whether it be in rings, badges, clothing, even his glasses. It was said, that even Phil made the famous Pj Liguori submit to him, but nobody could make Phil submit to them. You would never ever see Phil at another dom's feet. Dan worked at the Kendall mansion, as a genuine slave and also a sexual slave. It was really only him there, and any other Sub or Dom Chris decided to invite in. Dan’s dream though, was to serve at the feet of none other than Phil Lester. Chris knew that to and so, he had decided to bring it up to Phil, telling him of how much Dan admired him, how much Dan wanted to serve him. Chris had been friends with Phil for a number of years now so bringing up the idea was no problem. In fact, Chris had managed to get Dan up for consideration with Phil. Meaning, he would go and meet with Phil at Phil’s house where Phil would look him over, maybe play with him a little and review the footage of Dan from the last few weeks from the camera’s in the Kendal household. After which, Phil would decide if he will take Dan on for a trial period of a week, after that week it would be decided if he would become Phil’s full time slave. Dan knew It would be hard to get Phil to even take him on for a trail as Phil only ever took on the best of the best. You see, Phil was the owner of the best school around (A school for training Sub's), the one Dan had attended before being placed with Chris. Phil only ever took on maybe one or two trials a year and in the last year Phil hadn’t even found someone to take on full time. That’s how picky he was about who he had on. Oh how special and privileged you must be, to be allowed at Lester's feet. Dan was pulled from his daydreaming when his name was called. Chris followed, giving him a light smile as they entered the large oak doors. There was a fireplace, big red sofa, and many toys; in overall the room was as beautiful as any other. It looked like it belonged it Buckingham palace. Lester was sat at the desk, on the computer, looking smart as always, a riding crop sat comfortably at the front of the desk. Dan bowed his head, he was stark naked, aside from the collar sat tightly on his neck with a leather leash in the first D ring. He took a few careful steps forward and got down onto his knees, not letting his knees touch though and his head bowed out of respect. “May I present to you, Dan Howell.” Chris spoke calmly and evenly “Thank you so much for taking him for consideration today, Phil.”

Phil hummed as he heard the doors open, he didn't glance up since he knew who it was. Phil's eyes glued to his screen as he read over a few things, he only looked up after the two males were halfway across the room, he leaned back slowly and shut his laptop. His eyes flickered from Chris to his slave for a moment, then they drifted to Dan. He smiled a bit as he heard Chris' words, he stood up and looked over to Chris once again. "Of course." He took a few strides over to the side of his desk and looked down at Dan, he looked him up and down before moving to the front of his desk so Dan could only see his shoes. His arms moved back and he leaned gently on his desk tapping one of his feet slightly. Phil hummed again and looked at Chris. "I'll see you in a few." He smirked a bit and looked back down at Dan. He left a slightly cooled aura, but not for long. He watched Kendall leave before he stood up straight and grabbed his crop from his desk. "Up." He spoke calmly watching Dan's every move.

Chris smiled and nodded "See you soon" Chris replied. He gave Dan's hair a quick ruffle in an attempt to show affection before he turned and left. The big doors closed behind Chris and Dan knew he was alone, alone with the one person he would do anything for. He heard Phil's calm voice give him his first order. He did so quickly, keeping his gaze low as he got to his feet. He kept his arms behind his back and his legs shoulder width apart, A stance he was taught many years ago when he was still in training. He kept a straight face, doing his best to hide his excitement, the excitement that was bubbling up inside him just from being in the same room as Phil.

Phil pursed his lips slightly and watched his stance, he could tell Dan was excited but he didn't mind that. Phil walked around him slowly for a moment teasing him with the crop gliding it softly against his hips and ass before stopping in front of him. "What's your name?" He knew Dan's name but he wanted to hear his voice. "Full name and look at me." He leaned against his desk again setting the crop down. He crossed his legs and waited for a reply.

Dan forced himself not to shiver at Phil's crop ran over his skin, he'd always loved the teasing feeling of a crop running over his skin It got his heart pounding with the thought that at any moment that crop could be pulled back and used to smack across his skin. He lifted his gaze slowly as he was instructed, locking eyes with Phil as he spoke "My name is Daniel Jame Howell, Sir" he said softly, making sure to be respectful and acknowledge Phil as his Dom by using the word 'Sir' he would of much preferred to call him 'Master' but he knew that Phil was not his Master, or at least not yet if he got his way. For now, Chris was still the only man he could refer to as Master.

"Good." He stood up straight and walked over to the couch. He sat down and looked at Dan, a pretty figure, pale, small yet slightly big, pretty brown eyes and hair to mach. "Come. Sit on your knees at my feet, and keep your eyes on me." He looked over at the toys for a moment. "What's your favorite activity?" He hummed. "It can be BDSM related or not." He crossed his legs again keeping eyes on Dan.

Dan nodded and quickly walked over to Phil who was now sat on to sofa. He knelt down in proper form, just as he had been in front of Phil's desk just moments ago, only this time his gaze was kept locked on Phil's. He thought for a moment about Phil's question before he answered "I love feeling helpless" he admitted "I love being tied up or tied down, sometimes in odd or maybe uncomfortable position's, I love the way it make's me feel like I can't stop anything and everything from happening to my body, I love the way it can make me feel so vulnerable and totally completely dominated." He finished speaking, hoping that Phil saw that as a sufficient answer to his question.

Phil nodded and moved his legs. "Hop up on my lap." He set his hands to the sides and waited for Dan. Once Dan was sat he reached and felt his hands gently over his hips and ran his hands up his chest flicking his nipple gently."Go ahead and react to anything I do. I want to see how sensitive you are." He rubbed his thumbs softly over his nipples feeling them harden slightly.

Dan gave a quick nod and moved so he was sat on Phil's lap. He settled into Phil's lap just as he felt Phil's hands reach around him and rub over his hips and up his chest. His eyes widened slightly as he felt Phil flick at his nipples. He couldn't of been more grateful when Phil told him he could react, Dan had alway's been one to be vocal when it came to sex or sexual type situations. He soon found himself letting out small breathy sounds, sounds that weren't quiet moan's though. He could feel his nipple's hardening, his cock giving a few twitches as well. He leaned back against Phil's chest a little more, letting himself relax even more in Phil's arms.

"Oh baby boy." He chuckled a bit, a small pet name dropped on Dan, it was a normal thing for him to do so his subs felt comfortable for a while. He moved his hands and reached to hold his neck his thumbs propping Dan's chin up. He looked at his neck before asking quietly his voice lowering. "Do you like to be marked up? Hickies, wilts, rope burn, all of the above?" He asked moving his hands back down to his hips.

Dan smiled a little bit at Phil's little pet name for him, he liked it. It made him feel as if Phil was actually liking what he had to offer. He gave a small nod to Phil's question "Yes, Sir" he breathed softly. Dan knew the second Phil's lips touched the skin on his neck he would be a mess. His neck had always been one of the most sensitive place's on his body, Chris used to tease him about it and call it his 'go button' as it is pretty much a guaranteed way to turn him on without actually touching his cock or ass.

"I am guessing you are all prepped and everything already?" He spoke quietly half his sentence pressed against Dan's neck as his hands reached down to grope Dan's ass. He squeezed tight and pulled him up a bit so he was on his knees. His lips grazing over his neck and collar bones as he sat him up. "Favorite toy and position?" He asked quietly breathing against his neck.

Dan gave a small nod "Yes, Sir. Master made sure I was ready for you" he said softly. He was already growing hard as Phil's lips pressed against his lips. He was letting out more of those breathy sounds, only now they were slightly louder and were so close to becoming moans. "I like being on my hands and knees or on my back in a swing" he said softly, hoping his cheeks weren't flushing as he spoke. It had been a long time since he'd had to talk about his favourites when it came to sex "I love vibrators, I've always been a fan of one's that come with a remote, that way I can wear it all day while completing my other duties and my Master can pleasure me and toy with me" he spoke.

Phil nodded and sat him back down. "How about you get on your hands and knees and I'll shove a vibrator in you?" He looked at him eyes half lidded. He was going to let Dan enjoy himself before he put him through more serious tasks. He reached over and grabbed the largest vibrator he had out, it was grooved and had a small prostate massager at the end of it. "Go get on your knees for me baby boy." He grabbed a bottle of lube and coated the toy.

Dan gave a quick nod "I would love that, Sir" he said softly before he slipped off Phil's lap and onto the floor. He got himself onto his hands and knees, in front of Phil. He arched his back and stuck his ass up as far as he could get it, presenting himself to Phil, showing his he was ready for it. He wanted it more then anything, knowing that Phil would be able to see him being pleasured turned him on even more. The idea of Phil hearing him moan and watching his face contort as he built up to orgasm just felt so right to him. He could hear Phil lubing up the toy behind him and he took the opportunity to give his hips a little teasing wiggle.

Phil watched him quietly moving down and pushing the vibrator into him slowly, he made sure Dan could feel ever single bump and groove. After a moment he turned it on all the way. "Don't moan." He instructed before standing up and walking around Dan. He crouched down and watched Dan's face quietly, his face showing no emotion toward Dan now.

Dan's eyes rolled back slightly as he felt the toy being slipped into him, the toy felt rather large but it wasn't like Dan couldn't handle it. It was ribbed as well, which only made him feel even better. Phil turned the toy on and his eyes widened. Phil had managed to get the toy pressed right up against his prostate. His mouth fell open as he already started to pant. He heard Phil's instruction and gave a small nod to show that he understood before his eyes fell shut. As vocal as Dan could get, he also knew how to hold back when he was told too.

"Good boy." He watched for a moment longer and reached around to roll the toy around in Dan before pushing it against his prostate and letting it sit there for a moment. He moved it back and slipped in half way out of Dan. "Don't let it fall out." He moved his hand away and let it sit there, he moved back to watch Dan again. He was good at keeping it in and he could tell the other male was very sensitive.

Dan couldn't help but smile at the praise Phil gave him. The way Phil was manipulating the toy inside him was making him feel amazing, if he had been allowed to he would of been a moaning mess right about now. His eyes widened slightly as Phil told him to hold the toy inside him. He clamped down on the toy with his anal muscles and held in inside of him the best he could. He hoped Phil wouldn't make him hold it like this for too long as he knew his muscles would soon grow tired. A thin layer of sweat was already forming across Dan's skin from the stimulation.

"Stand up." He stood up and sat down on the couch. "Keep it there." He leaned back and watched him stand up. "I want you to walk around the room like that." He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them to look at Dan again. He let his arms rest on the back of the couch, he was relaxed and he could watch Dan just sit there for a couple of hours but the show had to go on

Dan clamped down on the toy as hard as he could as he got to his feet, he didn't want to drop this toy. The thought of upsetting Phil broke his heart. He would do everything in his power to make sure Phil was happy with him. He nodded "Yes, Sir" he said softly, managing to keep his voice steady, which surprised even him. He started to walk around the room, focusing most of his efforts on keeping the toy inside. He managed to get around the room once just fine but half way through his second lap his muscles had gotten so tried they let go against his will and the toy fell to the floor. Dan let out a whimper, praying Phil wouldn't kick him out right then and there.

 

Phil knew he wouldn't make it that long but he made it a lot longer than a lot of subs. "Come sit down." He patted the couch and stood up walking over and picking up the vibrator. He turned it off and set it on his desk before making his way back over crop in hand. "You did good, but you dropped it, before I said you could." He looked down at Dan

Dan was glad that Phil hadn't said anything about kicking him out. He made his way back over to the couch and sat down. He watched as Phil collected the vibrator and returned to him with his crop in hand. He gave an understand nod "Yes, Sir. I did" he said softly, admitting his mistake, knowing that Phil would most likely punish him now, which Dan would gladly take as it was much better then the alternative.

"Stand up." He waited for Dan before rubbing the crop over his ass and smacking it down hard. He looked at Dan and smacked it down a few more times directly on the same spot. "You are a good boy right?" He asked rubbing the crop on the already red spot.

Dan did as he was told, knowing what was to come next. He felt Phil rub the crop against his ass before bringing it down on his skin, hard. He jumped but managed to stay silent. He let out small sounds as the smack's continued though, he did managed to avoid yelping or crying out. He nodded at Phil's question "Yes Sir, I'm a good boy."

"Bend over the couch and spread your cheeks." Phil moved so Dan could bend over. He reached and held the crop in his hand. "Do you need a gag or do you think that you can keep quiet. Dan was good at keeping his mouth shut but he didn't know how much the younger boy could take.

"I think I'll need a gag" he said, wanting to be safe then sorry. He knew he was good at keeping quiet but he also knew that Phil was about to get serious. He bent over the couch and spread his cheeks and presented his hole to Phil. He made sure his back was arched so that his ass would stick up slightly.  
Stranger: Phil grabbed a basic ball gag from the table and moved to stick it in Dan's mouth. He buckled it tight around his head and moved to slap the crop gently against his hole. "You don't need to answer me if I say something, but if you want to nod go ahead." he slapped it a bit harder and moved the crop away.

Dan opened his mouth and let Phil slip in the ball gag. He let out a small grunt as the crop was brought down directly onto his hole. He gave a nod as Phil spoke before giving another small grunt as his hole was slapped once again. Chris hadn't spanked, whipped or cropped him on his hole so this was an odd and very painful experience.

Phil slapped his ass a couple more times and hummed quietly walking around him a few times. He slapped his sides gently and moved to sit down he could see a few small wilts form. "Up and turn around." He leaned forwards waiting for Dan.

Dan let out small grunts and groans as he was slapped, although he was grateful when Phil moved away from his hole and to his sides. He did know for sure that he was going to be marked up from this. He stood as he was told and turned, his back facing Phil.

 

Phil slapped under his ass a couple of times and looked up at him. "You didn't do much wrong so that's all the punishment for now." He hummed and stood up taking the gag out. "There will be more involved but for now." He sat down. "Get me hard, do what you want." He leaned back. Phil was good at resisting things, as a decent dom should be. He loved when subs tried to get him hard, they usually failed but he had high hopes for Dan

Dan nodded and turned back to face Phil. He stretched out his jaw slightly as he sunk down to his knees. He reached forward and gently pulled Phil from his pants carefully. He let his eyes run over Phil's cock, taking in it's impressive size and width. He sunk his lips down and around Phil's cock, sucking and bobbing the best he knew how. He pumped every inch he couldn't reach with his mouth and flicked his tongue over Phil's slit quickly.

Phil hummed and watched quietly. He knew it would take more than a good blowjob, they usually only got him halfway there. He reached and let his fingers tangle in Dan's hair. He pushed him down a bit seeing how well his gag reflex was, he pushed him down further every bob.

Dan tried his best to relax his throat as he felt Phil start to push him down further and further on his cock. He soon found himself deep throating Phil, he managed to stay there a few seconds before he gagged and had to pull back. He didn't pull all the way off Phil, just far enough. He kept on bobbing, letting out small moans around Phil's cock in an attempt to stimulate him even further.

Phil made a small noise to let Dan know he was doing a good job. "Do you have anything else for me?" He asked after a few more minutes of Dan taking him down his throat. He pulled him off and looked into the boys eyes, his lips were a bit swollen and he looked good like this with a bit of spit on his lips and chin  
You: Dan thought for a moment, looking up at Phil "I could ride you, Sir" he said softly, trying his best to look as innocent as possible as he spoke as he knew that often times got Chris worked up, saying dirty things while looking all innocent. Maybe it would do the same to Phil.

"Go ahead." He moved his arms back to the back of the couch. He reached around and grabbed the leash on Dans collar pulling him in so he could sit on his lap. "We can set you up in the swing after this or would you prefer to be tied up?" He asked looking down at Dan's cock.

Dan stood and moved so he was straddling Phil's lap. He looked up at Phil as he spoke "I would rather be tied up" he admitted softly as he moved so he was hovering over Phil. In one quick movement he sat down on Phil, taking all of Phil's cock inside him. Dan could feel himself stretching around Phil's large cock and he couldn't hold back a loud moan. He took a moment to collect himself before he started to bounce.

Phil was a bit shocked by the moan but leaned back tugging on his collar a few times as he bounced. He let Dan have his fun on his cock, he was going light on him, maybe it was is soft features that was getting him. While Dan bounced he reached to grab a wand vibrator and rub it against Dan's cock.

Dan's eyes widened slightly as he felt Phil press a vibrator to his cock. He let out small breathy moans, no where near as loud as the first one had been. He picked up speed on his bounces, hoping that Phil was at least some what happy with his performance now. He shifted slightly so that Phil's cock was making contact with his prostate every time he bounced on him. His moan's slowly got louder and louder as the pleasure built up inside him.

Phil let his hips rock on Dan's ass for a moment but then he pulled away and let him continue. Phil groaned pulled him closer by the leash. "Baby boy, do you want to make me cum?" He asked bucking his hips as Dan moved down on his shaft.

Dan nodded quickly at Phil's question "I do, Sir" he moaned out as he felt his own orgasm building up in his gut, his stomach tightening and twisting as he bounced. He wanted to make Phil feel good, so good that he would be reward with Phil's warm cum filling him.

"Try a bit harder." He turned the wand up a bit more and pushed it to the underside of his cock. He let that go on for a minute or so before he pulled away and grabbed Dan's hips roughly. He bit his lip and started to slam into him, his eyes looking up at Dans face.

Dan gave a small nod and started to bounce even faster on Phil's cock, letting out loud and breathy moans. He soon felt Phil grab onto his hips and started to slam up into him. Dan let out a extra loud moan, seconds later he came. His orgasm was hard and sent cum just about everywhere, all over himself and Phil. He let out smaller moans as he was fucked through his orgasm and was quickly overstimulated. He started to let out small sounds of discomfort as Phil kept on slamming into him.

Phil groaned and closed his eyes still slamming into him treating him just as a toy now. He still had a while to go before he was going to cum so he switched positions and laid Dan down on the couch so he could pound back into him. He moaned under his breath and watched Dan, he could see how overstimulated he was getting and he loved it.

Dan groaned softly as he was laid down on his back, Phil still pounding into him. Phil was showing no mercy as he squirmed around in discomfort, his cock soon standing to attention once again despite how uncomfortable the overstimulation was. He cried out in pain with a small mixture of pleasure. His mind went cloudy, he was becoming unsure if he wanted it to stop or is he wanted more. He came to the conclusion that he wanted more.

Phil fucked him until he felt he came his body shuttering as he filled Dan up. He groaned and pulled out looking at a very overstimulated sub under him. He smiled to himself and stood up leaving his cock out for Dan. He grabbed some rope and pointed to the floor. "Lay down."

Dan had been on the verge of cumming for the second time when he felt Phil cum inside him. He smiled a little at the feeling of Phil's cum filling him, even if he was just short of cumming again. He nodded and slowly stood, still feeling a little hazy and cloudy in his head. He lay down on the floor in front of Phil. His entire body was drenched in sweat, hair sticking to his forehead but if Dan was honest he wouldn't have it any other way.

Phil leaned down and started to tie Dan up. He wanted to do something complicated he hadn't done is awhile so he slowly tied Dan into a accessible hog tie. It took about a half hour just to get him tied up but it was worth it seeing the finished product and Dan was him for the day so it didn't matter. He hummed and grabbed a butt plug and started to push it slowly into Dan.

As Phil slowly tied him up Dan was slowly calming down, the cloud in his mind was clearing and he was returning to more or less normal. He loved the way he felt when Phil was finished, barely able to move at all. He let out a small breathy noise as he felt Phil start to press a butt plug into him. It felt large, it would seem Phil was a fan of putting large things inside him.

Once it was in Phil reached and grabbed his crop hitting his feet with it a few times and then slapping down his legs until it hit his ass and bounced to his legs. Phil hummed and smacked between his thighs back and forth not letting up on how hard he was hitting Dan.

Dan let out small yelps as Phil started to hit him with the crop. He squirmed and wriggled, trying his hardest to attempt to get away from the smacks, but to no success. He settled after a moment and started to just accept the hits as they came, although he still let out yelps and small cries of pain. He knew for certain that after this he was going to be covered in bruises and welts.

Phil laid a extremely hard smack on his ass before pulling away and setting the crop down. "Since you came all over my clothes I have to take them off." He kicked his shoes and socks off them got undressed. Phil hummed and looked at Dan. "You are a pretty boy" He hummed and watching him squirm a bit.

Dan let out an extra loud yelp as Phil's last smack landed on him. He couldn't hold back a small chuckle at Phil's next comment and he spoke "I'm sorry about that, Sir." He couldn't hide the smile that form on his lips at Phil's compliment, despite the fact he could already feel welts setting in.

Phil moved down and felt over the ropes. "What should I do to you now..?" He asked himself reaching and rubbing his back now. He pulled dan up some and reached to jerk him off slowly while he thought.

Dan bit his lip as he felt Phil rub over his back, it was actually rather nice. His breath hitched as Phil started to jerk him off again, he couldn't help but wonder how many time's Phil was going to have him cum today and how tired he was going to be when everything was said and done. He heard Phil speak to himself and decided it best to stay quiet as it hadn't seemed like a question Phil wanted him to answer.

Phil groaned and laid him back down but loosened the ropes a bit and flipped him over. He hummed and stood up looking at the table. There was so much he could use but Dan seemed to just take most of what he had so easily. He thought and looked back at him "Candle play.. There was a slip of paper Dan had to fill out and give to him telling him what he needed excluded from the session but he had forgotten about it. "Is that okay or to much?

Dan watched as Phil stood and seemed to think for a moment as he looked over his array of things. He shook his head at Phil suggestion "That's okay..I've never actually done it before, but I would be willing to give it a shot, Sir" he smiled warmly at Phil, excited to find out what having wax dripped on his would actually feel like.  
Stranger: Phil nodded and grabbed a red candle and his lighter. He lit it and then walked over waiting for it to melt a bit, when he could pour some on Dan he started from a distance so it would be a bit cooler, he let a few drops drip off and down onto Dans stomach some hitting the rope in the way down.

Dan watched with excitement and nervousness as Phil lit the candle. He watched him stand over him with the candle, then suddenly he felt it. Warm, not particularly hot wax fell onto his skin. It hardened the second it came into contact with his skin and he let out a small gasp as the odd sensation.  
Stranger: Phil came a bit closer seeing that didn't do much, he looked to Dan's face as he let a few more drops hit closer to his dick. He glanced down seeing some hot wax slip down his side slightly. He didn't need Dan's opinion right now this was pleasing to him and he wanted to continue for a bit.

Dan's eyes widened slightly as more wax hit is skin,the wax had felt hotter this time and caused him to give a small gasp. The drops had also fallen a little closer to his dick. He couldn't stop himself from wondering what it would feel like to have the wax fall onto his dick. He was sure he wouldn't have to wait long though.

Phil let a couple more drops his his stomach and hips before he moved down to the base of his dick and let a drop hit it before he looked up at Dan. He let another drop hit before he moved and tipped the candle back up.

Dan let out a sharp gasp as the candle wax hit is cock. The wax was hot, but didn't really burn, honestly it just kind of felt odd and slightly uncomfortable if you asked him. He looked up at Phil and gave him a quick smile, hoping to communicate that he was okay so far, despite his noises.

Phil nodded and moved down again letting a small strip of wax run over the underside of his dick. He reached and flicked the first to drop on dans stomach off. He slowly let the wax drops go higher up until they were almost at the tip of his dick.

Dan gasped and squirmed as the wax fell onto his dick, it wasn't all that bad, if anything it kind of gave him a shock with each drop. Although was Phil got closer and closer to the tip of his dick it did start to hurt a little more. He looked up at Phil with wide eyes, knowing that the very next drop was bound to land on his tip.


End file.
